2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election
The 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election will be held on Friday, June 5, 2020. Following the Capitalists' disastrous defeat in the 2019 Chawosaurian elections to the Communist Party, the Capitalists became the official opposition against the Communist Supreme Leader Shang Jong Parker following Parker's landslide victory in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election over the Capitalists' incumbent Supreme Leader Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a. Prime Minister-designate Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III was selected by the Committee of Capitalist Parties as Interim leader of the opposition on October 10, 2019. This opposition election (or shadow election) is expected to see fierce infighting within the Capitalist movement between left-wingers and right-wingers. Right-wingers blamed the Capitalist leadership's liberal approach to the Capitalists' landslide defeat in the 2019 elections, and conservatives vowed to "declare war" on "the establishment" to bring the Capitalists out of the ashes. Charles Muskie, Nicholas Mickey Welchman, and Charles Walpole announced their candidacies for the Leader of the Opposition. Rumors has it that Johnathan Franklin Rockefeller may challenge Charles Muskie for the nomination. The elected leader of the opposition will take office on July 1, 2020. Background The Leader of the Opposition is someone who leads the political dissent against the Incumbent Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria. The Opposition Leader (commonly called) is elected by voters who voted against the Supreme Leader through an electoral college of electors of the opposition party represented in the Chawopolis Palace regardless of its party status (majority or minority party). The Capitalists lost in one of the biggest blowouts in Chawosaurian History. The Capitalists lost the 2019 elections to the Communist Party. With this unwelcoming result for the Capitalists, they now had to sit in the uncomfortable spot of being the opposition after being in power for two years after winning huge in the 2017 Chawosaurian elections. It is expected that Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III will have the responsibility of being the leader of the opposition, but an opposition leadership election was still required. MacCarthy would have to get re-elected in order to keep his position as leader of the opposition. Electoral Process An opposition leadership election has an electoral college, the electors are members of the caucus of the opposition party regardless of its legislative party status, majority or minority party, in the Chawopolis Palace. The total electors in the electoral college for the 2020 opposition leadership election is all 107 Capitalists in the 25th Chawopolis Palace, 54 electors for each candidate to win the Opposition leadership. Electors choose the candidate based on the popular vote result of their legislative constituencies, the legislative constituencies of the Supreme Leader's party cannot participate. Incumbent Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III is the incumbent leader of the opposition. Potential Primary Challengers There are "speculative candidates" in the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party primary. Even the former Emperor, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a is speculated to run. Chawosaurians who are Capitalists are fearful of a potential Ekewaka Kalawai'a candidacy. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII is speculated to run, but he also expressed interest in running because he sees MacCarthy as a "suck up" to the establishment. Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III has shown to be affiliated with the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labor_Right Labor Right (or Labor Unity)] of his home political party, the Australian Labor Party. This causes left-wing populists to threat a primary challenge against MacCarthy. Declared Primary Challengers TBD Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party Nominee TBD Declared TBD Speculative * Jonathan Davgon Bismarck XIII * Jonathan Steinbeck * Oconostota Eluwilussit * Josiah Elijah Kennedy * Cosmo Cuomo Popular Democratic People's National Party Nominee TBD Declared * Charles Muskie * Nicholas M. Welchman Speculative * Leonard Wixom * Joe Salem * Jo Poe * James Sinclair * James Salem * Henry Huntsman * John Waddington Others TBDCategory:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Opposition Leadership Elections